Traditional resistance-based fitness training apparatuses (such as dumbbells, kettlebells, barbells, medicine balls and other free weight devices used for resistance-based fitness training) are well-known in the art. But the usefulness of traditional resistance-based fitness training devices are limited because they are of a singular fixed shape and do not have subsections that can be made by the user to either be freely moving or locked in a fixed position so that the user can manipulate the apparatus into various different shapes with subsections either freely moving, locked in a fixed position or a combination thereof. Because there is no way for users to transform traditional resistance-based fitness training apparatuses into various temporary yet stable shapes with subsections that are either freely moving, locked in a fixed position, or a combination thereof, multiple different resistance-based fitness training apparatuses are often necessary, desirable or beneficial to the execution of the multitude of exercises that may be performed as part of an exercise regimen.
Further, the singular fixed shape of traditional resistance-based fitness training apparatuses often places undue stress on the user's joints and makes the user more prone to acute or overuse injury as a result of performing certain exercises with traditional resistance-based fitness training apparatuses that cannot be manipulated into shapes and configurations that may be better ergonomically suited for the safe and effective performance of a particular workout movement.
The ability to transform the shape and configuration (with subsections that could be made to be either freely moving or locked in a fixed position, or a combination thereof) of a resistance-based training device is desired because the range and type of exercises that may be performed with such an improved resistance-based fitness apparatus may be significantly greater than that which may be performed with traditional resistance-based training devices.
Thus, a single fitness apparatus that can be transformed into various shapes and configurations may be used to perform exercises traditionally performed with:
A. a barbell (by immobilizing all of the apparatus subsections in a straight fixed position);
B. dumbbells (by immobilizing the middle subsection(s) in a fixed position and configuring the end subsections in a freely moving position so that the user may incorporate arm/forearm/wrist supination into the exercise movement—a desired aspect of dumbbell use.);
C. a kettlebell (by immobilizing certain subsections in a compact fixed shape with more of the weight distributed at the bottom of the shape);
D. a chain (by leaving all of the subsections in a freely moving position);
E. a medicine ball (by immobilizing the subsections in a fixed circle- or square-like shape); and
F. other apparatuses traditionally used for resistance-based fitness training.
This means that while multiple traditional resistance-based fitness resistance devices may be necessary, desirable or beneficial to the execution of the various exercises in a particular workout regimen, the improved resistance-based fitness apparatus described herein may allow the user to execute those same various exercises using instead only the improved resistance-based fitness apparatus.
Moreover, such an improved fitness apparatus may also provide better ergonomic positions for the performance of certain exercise movements performed with traditional resistance-based fitness apparatuses.
For example, a traditional weighted back squat performed with a barbell requires the user to place the barbell across the upper portion of his or her back/base of his or her neck with the remainder of the barbell extending out in rigid form beyond the width of his or her shoulders. In contrast, the subsections of the improved fitness apparatus may be made to be freely moving—by, for example, leaving the subsections of the apparatus in a freely moving configuration, thereby enabling the apparatus to take on some of the movement and flexibility characteristics similar to those of the interlocked links of a chain—so that the central subsection(s) of the apparatus may be draped across the upper back/base of the neck of the user with the end subsections of the apparatus draping across the tops of the user's shoulders in front of the user, down towards the user's waist. This may allow the user to perform the weighted back squat movement in a safer and more advantageous ergonomic position with the improved apparatus for resistance-based training, and may also allow the user to perform the weighted back squat in a smaller area than is needed when using a barbell.
Another example is the overhead squat traditionally performed using a barbell. By configuring the improved resistance-based fitness apparatus in a linear shape and leaving the central subsection(s) in a freely moving configuration while immobilizing the outer subsections in fixed form, the improved apparatus will then maintain rigid form at the outer subsections while possessing a flexible central subsection(s). The user may use this configuration to perform the overhead squat using form that places less stress and/or strain on the user's shoulders because the user may not then be required to perform the overhead squat movement maintaining the strict shoulder position that is typically required while the weight is pressed overhead when using a barbell. The improved resistance-based fitness apparatus may therefore enable those users who are unable to safely, effectively and comfortably maintain proper shoulder position using a barbell to instead perform the overhead squat using the improved resistance-based fitness apparatus in a safe, effective and comfortable position.
There is a multitude of workout movements that may be performed with the improved resistance-based fitness apparatus where the user may greatly benefit from the ability to configure the apparatus into multiple temporary yet stable shapes with subsections that are freely moving, locked in a fixed position or a combination thereof.
Because the subsection(s) of such an improved resistance-based fitness apparatus may be folded onto each other or otherwise configured into a smaller shape than when the apparatus is fully extended, the improved resistance-based fitness apparatus may be stored in smaller spaces than equivalent sized traditional resistance-based fitness apparatuses and may also be more easily transported than traditional resistance-based fitness training apparatuses by, for example, configuring the improved apparatus into a compact shape to fit into a backpack or other smaller sized carrying bag.
An improved resistance-based fitness training apparatus with the ability to transform into multiple stable yet temporary shapes and configurations (with subsections that could be made to be either freely moving or locked in a fixed position, or a combination thereof) may be constructed with an improved joint-based link connector that may connect one or more objects while also providing for three-dimensional, non-co-planar movement that may be selectively locked or unlocked at a variety of angles in more than one plane by a single activating action (e.g., pressing a button). This configuration is desired because traditional joint-based linked connectors are limited in their ability to be configured into improved resistance-based fitness apparatus with the ability to transform into multiple shapes and configurations. This is because there is no way for traditional joint-based connectors to be selectively secured or unsecured in non-coplanar directions and also made temporarily mobile or immobile with respect to each other using a single locking mechanism. The same drawbacks exist for traditional joint-based linked connectors in other arts. An improved single locking mechanism is thus desired because this allows the user to quickly and easily enable three-dimensional, non-coplanar movement by disengaging the locking mechanism and it also allows the user to quickly and easily immobilize the structure connected to the joint in a fixed position by activating the locking mechanism—all in a single action (e.g. pressing a button).
Accordingly, there is a need for a resistance-based fitness apparatus with the capability of transforming into multiple shapes and configurations (with subsections that could be made to be either freely moving or locked in a fixed position, or a combination thereof).
There is also the need for a joint that can connect one or more objects while also providing for three-dimensional, non-co-planar movement that may be selectively locked or unlocked at a variety of angles in more than one plane by a single activating action (e.g., pressing a button), which may be used to configure an improved resistance-based fitness apparatus and/or which also may be used in various other arts, such as to configure a mechanical tool with at least one subsection that can move and lock in planes of direction—i.e., three-dimensional, non-coplanar—that traditional mechanical tools are unable to move and lock in by single activation action.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.